


rise again

by auroracode



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Gen, Mechtober 2020, OC POV, OC death, the lunar war, the mechs are terrifying when you're just a squishy human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroracode/pseuds/auroracode
Summary: “You….I shot you in the head...how are you alive?”Immortals are terrifying when you're just a normal human
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	rise again

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: immortal

A chill ran down Ethan’s spine as the man in front of him laughed despite the bayonet stabbing into his stomach; he’d been a soldier in the war since the start, and had thought he’d seen everything that could possibly scare him already, but it seemed he’d been wrong. Over the course of the war he’d seen many dying men laugh, but it was always a hysterical bitter thing, nothing like what he was hearing now. 

The man, who he thought one of the other British soldiers had referred to as d’Ville prior to being shot in the head, seemed almost joyful. There was a wide grin on his face even as he fell to his knees with the blade in his gut, his laughter getting louder and louder with each second, until it suddenly stopped abruptly as he went still. 

At first Ethan had thought that meant d’Ville had finally died and let out a sigh of relief, but then to his horror the man straightened and pushed himself to his feet. Dropping the gun whose baynet was still stuck in the man’s gut, he quickly backed away from him in fear. 

d’Ville briefly glanced down at the weapon stuck in him and then gave Ethan a feral smile. “You gonna want this back, or can I keep it?” He asked, gesturing at the bayonet.

Ethan would very much have liked to have it back, replacement weapons came out of your salary after all, but he wasn’t about to tell the man that; he couldn’t even open his mouth out of fear. 

The man stared at him for a moment before shrugging and ripping the bayonet from his gut in one swift motion that made Ethan wince, especially as he caught sight of the wound left behind. He’d seen plenty of wounds, from both lasers and bayonets alike, but this one looked particularly nasty. It was almost as if the wound had healed around the weapon, only to be ripped open when it was removed; that was ridiculous though, people didn’t heal that fast. 

He ignored the part of his brain reminding him that people also didn’t get back up and seem fine after getting stabbed in the gut. 

“Well, guess this is mine now.” The man seemed almost disappointed in the gun and as its previous owner Ethan couldn’t help but feel somewhat offended. “They just don’t make them like…” He was cut off by a bullet going straight through his forehead. 

“Ethan what is wrong with you! Why would you just stand there in front of the enemy?!” Ethan had never thought he would be grateful to hear Sergeant Duncan’s voice, the man was incredibly annoying on the best of days after all, but at the moment it was a relief to have someone besides d’Ville around. Of course some of that relief faded as Duncan began lecturing him. “You’re a disgrace to the Kaiser’s forces, there’s a mad Brit running around killing our men and you’re just standing here! You even let the enemy get your gun!”

Duncan seemed about to continue his rant when suddenly his face paled; at the same time Ethan felt the cold muzzle of a gun press against the back of his head.

“You….I shot you in the head...how are you alive?” Though Ethan couldn’t see behind him, the identity of the gun’s owner was made all too clear by Duncan’s panicked words. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately depending on your point of view, Ethan had no chance to think about just what the fact that a dead man was pointing a gun at him meant before his brains were blown out. 

Jonny sighed as he spat out brain matter that had splattered into his mouth, he might not have a problem with eating people, but uncooked brain tasted nasty. 

“You know, most people would be offended at being shot; well maybe not most since they’d be dead, but it’s still very rude.” He informed Duncan, his finger resting on the trigger of his gun. “Now, I believe I heard you mention a certain rampaging friend of mine, I think it would be in your best interest to tell me where he was last seen.”

“You….you’ll probably just kill me after I tell you! I’m not saying anything!” Duncan stuttered, his whole body shaking with fear, and Jonny let out a sigh. 

“You do realize I’m going to kill you for sure if you don’t tell me?” He pointed out, really wishing he’d come across someone who wasn’t such an idiot. “Look, I promise I won’t kill you so long as you tell me where you last saw my rampaging friend. But if you don’t...”

Duncan hesitated for a moment, his eyes drifting to the gun in his hands, before seeming to remember that the man in front of him had just gotten back up from being shot and shooting him again probably wouldn’t do any good.

“He's in Sector 13!” Duncan’s words were rushed, as if he was afraid if he talked too slowly Jonny would kill him; which to be fair, he might. “Or at least he was, with the way he’s been cutting through our men he could be long gone by now.”

Jonny frowned, that honestly wasn’t much help; Sector 13 was on the other side of the moon, if Tim had gotten that far in only a few days who knew where he could have gotten to by now. For not the first time he cursed himself for coming to see the man as a friend; it was better to avoid getting attached to people, even if they didn’t die in whatever conflict he and the others found themselves in, they’d eventually grow old and pass away. It had been nice though to have a friend, not that he didn’t secretly consider the crew his friends, but it was different. 

Tim hadn’t become his friend because they were stuck together due to Carmilla and the alternative to being friends was simply tolerating or hating each other for eternity, instead he’d seemed to just genuinely enjoy Jonny’s company, which didn’t say much for his taste but it had still been nice; which was why Jonny was out searching for the idiot to make sure he didn’t get killed, instead of enjoying the war as he’d planned. 

“I swear that’s all I know!” Jonny had forgotten that the other man was there until he spoke up, apparently frightened by the long silence. 

“Yeah, yeah, I believe you.” Jonny told him, his thoughts already elsewhere as his finger, which had previously moved off the trigger of his gun, returned to it. 

Duncan’s eye’s widened, “You said you won’t kill me! You promised!” 

Jonny shrugged as he fired his gun, “I lied.” He said, before stepping over the man’s corpse and continuing on in his search for Tim.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be just about how terrifying facing an immortal would be to normal people, but someone how some Jonny introspect slipped in. Oops.


End file.
